(6x,4)*
(6x,4)*, short for (6x,4)(4,6x), is the easiest symmetrical synchronous 5 object siteswap. Three balls are juggled in a cascade at 6 ball height, and the other two balls go up and down on the sides of the pattern at 4 ball height. Each time you throw, you throw two balls: The right hand does a high crossing throw (a 6x), and the left hand does a low non-crossing throw (a 4). Then the same throws are repeated, but with the left hand throwing a 6x and the right hand throwing a 4. The high throws should be almost three times as high as the low throws. : Video: 5 ball (6x,4)* with the 6s as backcrosses by Daniela Paličková : Video: 5 ring (6x,4)* with the 4s as pancakes by Chris Hodge : Video: 5 club (6x,4)* with the 4s as lazies by Wes Peden The simplest way to transition from a cascade to (6x,4)* is to make two crossing 6 ball height throws from one hand in the cascade: ...5555555555 6x56x1x (4,6x)(6x,4)(4,6x)(6x,4)(4,6x)... (The 1x is a very short pause in the pattern while holding a ball in the hand that would have thrown next after the second 6x.) To transition back to the cascade, do a pair of (6x,4) throws with the higher throw at 7 ball height, and then a normal pair of (6x,4) throws: ...(4,6x)(6x,4)(4,6x)(6x,4)(4,6x) (7,4)(4,6x)(5,1x)! 5555555555... (The (5,1x) is just the first cascade throw, while holding a ball in the other hand a little longer than usual. The exclamation mark means that there is no empty beat after the synchronous (5,1x) pair.) : Transition animation You can switch between (6x,4)* and (6,4x)* at any time during the patterns, as long as you always alternate throwing two objects to the left and throwing two objects to the right. Most of the high throws for a 360 in a (6x,4)* pattern are pairs of (8x,6) throws, but for a 3-up or 5-up 360, the first pair of high throws is (8x,4): a 3-up is (8x,4)(6,8x)(2,2), and a 5-up is (8x,4)(6,8x)(8x,6)(0,0). A 4-up 360 can be done with only (8x,6)s, without an (8x,4): (8x,6)(6,8x)(2,0). Siteswap exercises You can use these exercises to practice the same kinds of throws that are done in this pattern, before you learn the full pattern. Some of the siteswaps listed below are shortened to leave out parts where you’re not doing anything. Click on them to see animations of the exercises. You should practice doing these starting with your right hand and with your left hand, so that you will be ready to learn the full symmetrical pattern. Prerequisites: 5 ball cascade, (6x,4)(2,4x)* Exercises to prepare for (6x,4)*: *2 ball (6x,4)(0,0)(0,4) *3 ball (6x,4)(2,0)(2,4)* *3 ball (6x,4)* *4 ball (6x,4)(2,6x)(2,4)* *4 ball (6x,4)(4,6x)(0,4)* ]] to (6x,4)* by Daniel Eaker]] Variations *(6,4x)* *(6,4) *(6x,4x) *(6x,4)(6,4x) *(6x,4x)(4,6) *(6x,4)(6x,4x)* *(6x,4)(4,6)* *(6,4x)(6,4)* *(6,4x)(4x,6x)* *(6x,4)(2,4x) *(6x,4)(4,2x) *(8,4)* *(8x,4x)* *(8x,6)(4,6x) *(8x,6)* *(8,6x)* *(ax,4)* *(4x,2)(6x,4)(8x,6)* *(2x,0)(4x,2)(6x,4)(8x,6)(ax,8)* *(8x,4)(4,4)* *(8x,4)(4x,4x)* *(ax,4)(4,4)(4,4)* *(ax,8)(4,6x) *(ax,8)(4,6x)(2x,0)* *726 *942 *David's dilemma Category:Patterns Category:Siteswaps Category:5 object patterns Category:Synchronous patterns Category:Ground state siteswaps Category:Period 4 patterns